Kotone
In-Game Description: A tall, beautiful, pale skin and curvaceous woman with long, honey colored hair that hangs down to her waist, parting at her forehead and around her two fluffy looking white tipped fox ears that sprout from the top of her head. Her eyes are a deep blue, which are accented and accentuated by her dark eyeliner. She has a soft, kindly face, and her full, luscious lips are covered with a subtle peach colored lipstick. A necklace of dark crystalline orbs loosely hangs around her neck with a larger and more striking orb resting in the middle just above her soft looking DD cleavage, catching the light in a beautifully mesmerizing way. She's wearing a regal blue kimono that's deliberately loosened around her captivating chest while remaining elegant and graceful at the same time. An intricately designed piece of blue cloth is woven into a tight bow around her waist, pressing into her curvy hips in an incredibly sensual way. The hem of her luxurious kimono drapes down to her feet and clings to her long legs every time she moves in eye catching ways. She's wearing a pair of silken white tabi on her feet, and a large honey colored fox tail with a white tip sprouts from an inconspicuous hole in her kimono just above her rear, swishing gently side to side from behind her. Hypnosis: Entering her room in the temple and talking with her will grant you access to her special 'services'. She will grant you several hypnosis sessions, with the first one even being free! After that, they are 100 Ero's each. Her Hypnosis sessions grant you several benefits, such as raised willpower and resistances, however completing every session will grant you the perk: Kotone's Hypno Slave. The perk cannot be removed until you reach the boss of the Temple and either defeat it, or inquire about Kotone's "Challenge" with them. Kotone's Challenge: After acquiring her perk, she will urge you to complete the dungeon while under her influence. This includes both the Will and Power sides, and then beating the boss on "Hard Mode" (See boss page for more details), all while carrying her perk. You must upgrade your willpower to beat will line and have advantage against dungeon boss. Without willpower you have high possibility to fail her quiz, because you can't avoid question about her best part. Completing her Challenge: Her challenge is very difficult and should only be attempted at a very high level, at least 40. If possible, it may be best to acquire the Nymph's Blessing perk for the extra 2 Spirit. Upon completion, she will take you into her room and the two of you will enjoy one-another's company for a long while, giving Kotone the sexual release she has yearned for. This will grant you the perk Kotone's Blessing, and allow you to remove Kotone's Hypno Slave. But if you stay with Kotone's Hypno Slave perk and complete her plot line at this dungeon you can change it at Kotone's Hypno Lover perk. Her line include Minoni sex line, and you need to check all places at hypno room and personal room. In the end you speak with her about her first love. After that check all topics and she change her hypno perk. L30 recommendation: For Kotone, first you need to go through all of her dialogue chains and pick the nice/caring/supportive responses to build up her affection/progress. Once you have gone through all of those and listened to her more tragic stories, notably the ones about Feng and her first love, then you're nearly there. As it sounds like you have done all of this, the last steps to truly becoming her lover begin with the dialogue option "about our relationship." During the followup responses with regards to the hypnosis, you need to pick the option that states that it is "a pain while adventuring." Kotone should have a nervous response to this and if you have obtained enough affection/progress points and learned all of her tragic history, then a new dialogue option that states that she doesn't trust you should appear. That dialogue option will kick off the final stages of advancing from her Hypno Slave to her Hypno Lover as you help heal her heart and get over the trauma by touching and petting her tail. There will be several events for this that you'll have to go through, but at the end of this chain of events are the Hypno Lover perk upgrade to replace the Hypno Slave perk, the ability to have lovey-dovey sex with her, and the ability to touch, pet, and cuddle with her tail along with a now fully devoted kitsune lover. Thank L30 for hard work.Category:Will-Power Temple Category:Named Monsters